New Player Guide
This page will hopefully provide a walkthrough of the most basic course in URW, "Living in the Wild". First, of course, is character creation. For the purposes of this guide, we'll assume that you know the basic movement keys and know what the interface means. If in doubt, the ? key is your friend! It lists all the common commands. Have fun! Character Creation For starting players, one of the easiest cultures to play as would be Kaumolaiset (Kaumo for short), as they are physically strong and so can dish out, and take, a bit more than some other cultures. They also start out with a good spread of skills. Another good choice would be the Owl-Tribe, as they have a higher Survival skill to begin with, and also are more dextrous and agile. Next, you have to pick a starting season. The game recommends starting in Summer; however, if you want more time to prepare for winter, you should start in spring. There's not much difference, but by the end of summer there should be some berries and other wild plants you can gather. While starting in Autumn may mean that you can steal gather lots of food from fields around settlements, you won't have very much time to prepare for winter at all. Physical attributes are up next. You can reroll as many times as you like until you get your perfect character. One of the most important stats is Agility, because it governs your Dodge skill. Try to go for the highest possible Agility. Another thing you'll notice is the Phobia. If your character encounters something he's scared of, he'll either faint, get dizzy, or black out, which you do NOT want to happen often. Good phobias are equiphobia (horses are basically nonexistant in this version of URW) or demophobia, which tends to only happen in villages (where you're safe) or when swarmed by raiders (where you're dead anyway). The next page shows 2 rituals. Rituals are sort of like "spells". They will give your character certain benefits, or maybe appease the spirits so that they favor you. What rituals you start with are random. Possible starting rituals change according to what tribe you choose. Skills are pivotal in how well you'll survive. You have 5 skill points to put into whatever areas you want. Different cultures have different starting skills, for example, the Owl-Tribe starts with high Survival skill, which is very useful. Good skills to invest in are: * Physician - so that your wounds heal better * Survival - a very basic skill, perhaps the most useful one too * Fishing - a very good way of getting food early on. Seal-Tribe characters start with the highest Fishing skill. * Climbing - vital for tracking game, and a higher skill will let you avoid falling injuries when climbing. * Club - or some other combat skill. Why? If you need to chase down some reindeer, or are set upon by Njerpez... a good weapon skill is vital! Club, Spear and Bow are recommended as the first two are easy to acquire and bows are just amazing. * Bow - See above. Also, bow skill is very useful in hunting. Notice that you cannot raise your dodge skill. That's tied in directly with your character's Agility, and there's no other way to raise it. Next, you have to choose a starting location. You'll want to start near the southwest coast, because that's where the Driik are. The Driik villages have many shops in them, so that you can easily buy new items. To check for their location, hit C to show the cultural areas. The Driikiläiset are the cyan splotches in the southwest, usually much smaller than the others. You want as large an area as possible to be controlled by the Driik, so feel free to keep generating the map until you find one you like. Next, randomize your location until you start somewhere in the blue area. Almost done! Now we have to select a scenario. Unreal World features many starting scenarios, some easy, some hard. We'll go with the easiest one, the Village. That way, you'll start right next to a village (hopefully Driik - you did pick a starting point in Driik land, right?), which you can use as a 'home base'. (a good alternative is to start with "i want to be a fisherman", since that'll give you some nets as starting equipment which is easy food in the beginning, and you won't have to walk long to find a village if you were patient enought to pick a good random starting spot in driik territory. This starting scenario is only available if you bought the game.) Lastly, pick a course. We'll go with the second course, "Living in the Wild". Not only do courses give you a structure, it acts as a sort of tutorial, and gives us some nice rewards on the way! Starting Out First things first, we'll start the course by hitting F5. This should bring up the course menu. The first task it wants you to do is to find some water, and take a drink. Not too difficult, eh? Just walk around with the arrow keys till you find a lake, then walk next to it and press q for quaff. Task complete! Next, the game wants you to zoom in. You can either walk to the village, where it'll force you to zoom in, or hit Enter. Either way, now we have to pick something up. That shouldn't be hard at all, just press , when you walk over something interesting. The next task is making a fire. Walk up next to a tree, and press Alt+E to bring up the survival menu. Pick the option 'Cut branches from tree', the C key, to get somewhere in the region of 10 - 20 branches. Keep doing this until you have around 50 branches, then walk one square away, open the survival menu and pick 'Build a Fire' (the B key). Hit F5 when you're done. You should now have a raw pike. Open up the cooking menu, Alt+c and pick Roasted Fish, 5. Find the pike, and let it cook. You can use the - key to fast-forward time. When your delicious pike is done, you will have finished another task! Now you'll have to cut down a tree. There are two kinds of tree in URW: normal trees and slender trees. Normal trees give you a whole tree trunk when chopped down, but you need an axe for them. Slender trees can be cut down with just a knife (although it will go faster with an axe) and they will give you 3 - 5 slender tree trunks, which is a completely different item. Go ahead and cut down a slender tree. They look smaller than ordinary trees, and if you walk into them, you should get a message along the lines of 'A young (whatever type of tree) is blocking your way'. Cut them down by opening up your Woodlore menu, Alt+f then picking Fell a Tree, F. The game now wants you to make something using the 'Make' menu, accessed via Shift+m, or just M for short. Grab all those slender tree trunks (if you can't pick them all up in one go, take half then the other half). Open the Make menu, and choose 1 Wooden Items > 2 Staff. Make all your slender tree trunks into staffs. The task will be finished, but just wait! We can use these staffs to make a better weapon, javelins. Make sure you're standing next to a fire, then open the Make menu, pick 5 weapons, 5 javelins, and turn all your staffs into javelins. The thing is, all villagers seem to be crazy about javelins. They'll trade almost anything for a really small number of javelins. This is, in fact, a kind-of exploit, but hey, we could use it. Trade for some and clothing. To do so, walk into a store (they will have some sort of symbol by the door), and try to pick up an item. A barter menu will open. Simply select your javelins, and offer them one by one until the deal is accepted. I would advise you grab a fur cloak, as it's cheap, can be torn up into useful cords, and you can still wear it afterwards. Trade for a shovel as well. It'll come in handy later. (note: as of v3.14 torches are a popular currency) At this point, your character will be hungry, thirsty and tired. Find a water source and have a drink (all villages have some sort of water source, be it a little pond or a whole lake), Eat your pike and walk inside a house in the village and take a nap. To sleep, use the # key (Shift+3) and pick Sleep. When you wake up, continue the course. This time, we need to go fishing, and for that you'll get a fishing rod. Walk up to a lake or river (those little ponds don't count) and hit Alt+g to open up the fishing menu. Pick 'Active Fishing', choose your fishing rod, and sit back and relax. The fishing will go on for around 3 hours, less if you manage to catch something. Once you're done, we have to make a shelter. Shelters need 3 slender tree trunks and 20 spruce twigs on the ground, at most 1 tile away from you. Spruce twigs come from spruce trees (duh), through the 'Cut branches from a tree' option in the survival menu. One good trick is to find a young spruce tree, harvest twigs, then chop it down for the slender tree trunks. Use the survival menu to 'Make a Shelter', S. Now we have to perform a ritual. Rituals in URW come in two types: asking the spirits for help, or sacrificing something to the spirits. Anyways, just perform any ritual you like (all characters start with two). If you have Oath of Iron, you should use them on your javelins, so that they will become better weapons. Leaving the Village The next task needs you to use your tracking skill to find some tracks. Notice you get a nice boost to your tracking skill here. Zoom out, and walk to a nearby tree, then climb up Alt+o and scan your surroundings. If you see an animal, or person, walk near where they are. Do not walk into them, especially if the picture was of a person in red! Use your tracking skill, Alt+k, repeatedly, then you should finish this task. If you can't find someone, just walk around, hitting Alt+k every so often. Some smaller animals, which leave tracks, can't be seen on the zoomed-out map. If you want to cheat, stay in the village and walk around till you see little black smudges. Stand on one and Alt+k. Next up is actually encountering an animal. If you've managed to find a track, follow it until you collide with your prey. Zoom in, then hit F5 again to trigger the next step. You now have to kill an animal. If you run into something big, like an elk or even a herd of forest reindeer, it may be better to leave them be, and just zoom back out to look for something smaller. If it's something small, like a squirrel, this should be no problem. Simply chase down your quarry, and let loose with a storm of javelins (press t to throw) when you get close. If it falls down, run R to toggle, and 0 kick it till it goes down. Congratulations on your first kill! After you've hunted your animal, you have to skin and cut it. Remember to always skin the animal before cutting it up for meat, because after you cut it up, the carcass will disappear. Hit Alt+j to open up the Hideworking menu, and choose to 'Skin a carcass'. Then, hit # then C to carve up the carcass for meat. You'll recieve a couple pounds of meat, plus some fat. If you really want to (and can spare the food), you could sacrifice a bit of meat to the spirits. I'd recommend that you set up a temporary camp somewhere close to the village, next to some sort of water source. Build a shelter by the water but outside the village, so that you can tan your animal skin. Villagers have a habit of stealing anything that's not nailed down. To tan the skin, open the hideworking menu, Alt+j, then pick T for tan. The game will ask you for the animal skin, a cutting weapon, water (of which you should have plenty, seeing as you're standing next to a lake) and some 'tanning material'. Tanning material can either be tree bark, or animal fat. 99% of the time, an animal will leave enough fat for its skin to be tanned. If not, gather bark from a tree with the Alt+f Timbercraft menu. You need to leave the hide for at least one day for it to be tanned. While we're waiting, make some more crafts to trade, or replenish your javelin supply. It's always a good idea to have a few extra flat rye breads to take with you on a journey. After your hide is tanned, we're going to make a trap. More specifically, we're going to make several traps, in a line - a trap fence. Find a isolated spot, at least a kilometre away from the nearest village, and zoom in. It helps if it's near water, so that you have somewhere to go and drink when you're constructing it. Once you've zoomed in, find a line of trees with small (3-6 tile) gaps between them, about 10 tiles long or so. Try to make this near where you entered the area, so that it's easy to find when you come back to check it. Fell lots of small trees, because you need slender tree trunks to make both stake for fences, and for the traps themselves. Find your line of trees, and then build fences to plug up small, 1-tile gaps using the Make menu (press 6 for buildings, then N for fence). Leave three to five holes in your fence line. That's where we'll place our traps. The trap we're going to make is called a pit trap. It works very well on large herds of herbivores, such as reindeer or elk. First we need to dig a hole, by applying our shovel. Then open up your Make menu, hit 3 for traps and 6 for a spiked trap pit. You'll need 3 slender tree trunks, 6 wooden stakes, 10 branches and 10 spruce twig per trap. Feel free to take breaks during this process to sleep. Zoom out, to finish the task. The game then tells you to wait one or two days, before coming back to check your trap. Pick up your tanned hide, and try exploring the area and finding a new village. Or you could practice some skills, or fish to increase your food supply. After a few days have passed, zoom back in on your trap. If you haven't got anything, just leave the area, and check it periodically, but with a bit of luck, you'll have caught something. In that case, skin and carve up your prize, then reset the trap through the Make menu. If you think that there's too much meat (if you managed to catch an elk, for example) drop about 100 lbs of the meat, and make a fire with it so you can cook some immediately. Tan the hide, then chop it up for cords (or chop up your fur cloak, if you have one). We're going to preserve the meat by smoking it. Go back to the village, and find a sauna, the building with a tub of water, a fireplace and a sauna scoop. Wall up the entrance with a fence, then light a fire inside. Using the cooking menu, select 'Smoked meat'. When it asks you to choose how much meat to cook, choose 19 pieces - it's the most economical use of your cords. You may have to wait 16 days for it to be done, but trust me, it'll be worth it. To get back out, climb over the fence. In fact, you need to go to a village anyways for the next part of the course. This should be very easy, considering that you started out next to one! If you wandered too far away from it, hit F6 to open up a map. Once you're in, you need to acquire a raft or punt, in order to start journeying across water. Punts weigh 30 lbs, while rafts weigh 50 lbs. The difference is, you can make a raft, but you have to trade for a punt. Try to get a punt. They are sold in fishing stores (shops with a net sign next to the door). If you can't get one, you'll have to bite the bullet and build a raft. They use 3 tree trunks and some cord/rope, and are made through the Make menu. All you have to do to complete the task is move onto some water with your raft/punt. To do so, equip either a sesta or a paddle (both can be made), drop the vehicle at your feet, then just use the arrow keys to move into the water. Try to use a paddle, so that you can cross deeper water. Next, you have to actually catch something by fishing. This isn't especially hard, just a matter of time. If you want to get some better fish, fish in rapid tiles. Those are the water tiles which have white highlights. You can catch salmon and trout in them, and they are both brilliant sources of food. Building a House Hopefully, completing the course up to this should not have taken a long time. We're going to try and build a little house, nothing fancy, just somewhere to tide us over the winter. Firstly, get some supplies ready. Find a good site to build your house. Islands, especially those on rivers, are ideal. Failing that, go for somewhere surrounded on at least three sides by water. Build your house on the waterfront, because you can transport logs en masse by raft, instead of having to haul them individually. Once you've picked your site, start by building some walls. Each section of wall requires 5 logs, not tree trunks. Logs are made from tree trunk using the Timbercraft menu. To prepare for an upcoming task, fence off a small area for an animal pen. You don't have to finish the entire thing at once, obviously. Take some time off to trade for some nets, or make another trap fence nearby to get a continuous source of food. After you've built at least one segment of your future home, you will go on to the Agriculture task. The game will give you some useful and seeds for farming. DO NOT eat them! If you eat all of them, you will either have to wait until autumn to grab some vegetables to plant, or you will have to find them in shops for trade, which is very, very rare. First prepare your fields by lighting fires on where you want to plow. A good trick is to use firewood. Arrange the wood in a square like this (the numbers represent the amount of wood on that square): 2 2 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 Light fires on the squares with 2 firewood. Leave them, and the fire will spread through the entire field. Once they've all burned out, use the agriculture menu Alt+a to Prepare the fields with your shovel. Wait a day or so, until the embers disappear, then you can sow some seeds. If you start in winter, you'll have to wait until when the weather is warmer, which is months away, to be able to plant seeds. Good for preparing huge tracts of land, not so good if you're looking to breeze through the course. Of course, if it was your first time -- what are you doing, starting in winter? :P We're almost done with the entire course! Now we need to get an animal. Go to a village with some trading items, and # > Talk to any villager. There should be an option to trade for animals. Pick an animal to trade for, then barter accordingly. Try to buy either a cow or a dog. Dogs are good hunting companions, while cows can carry a lot and give you milk. Once you get it, immediately apply the rope in your inventory to the animal, so that you leash it. Your animal never needs to be fed, and they won't die unless you, or something else, kills it. Now go home, and climb, Alt+m into your animal pen, making sure that your animal is inside as well. Apply the leash again to free it. The very last thing you have to do is get a companion. Companions can be recruited from villages. Try talking to the villagers until you find one that's willing to join you. Companions want two things in return for working for you, weapons and food. Food shouldn't be a problem if you have a productive trap fence, or nets. Alternatively, you could trade a staff for some bread, and give it to him. Weapons are a bit more tricky. Companions want different weapons, so simply giving him 10 javelins won't cut it. Try giving him a staff and a javelin, or a club and a staff. If you want him to chop down trees for you, he'll need an axe. Companions won't always ask for weapons but they'll always ask for food. You can order your companion by talking to him, and tell him to stay put, cook food, cut down trees or leave immediately. They help a lot, especially if you get attacked as they will fight with you. What next? Congratulations, you've finished the entire course! Now you can choose between learning new rituals, getting a stat increase or a skill increase. I would recomment getting the stat increase, as there's no other way to increase them. What to do next? Well, you could: * Finish the house * Brave the horrors of winter * Try the Advanced course * Go on a raid to attack the Njerpez * Just explore the vast world that is URW! Whatever you choose to do, have fun and good luck! Category:Guide edibles Category:Tools